Infinate End (fix it)
by toonanimefan
Summary: This is a fix it for infinity war and Endgame, read to find out more. Warning: Spoilers if you haven't seen either of the two movies.
1. Peter stays

**Author's note: Hey so this is a story that kind of fixes Infinity war and the end of Endgame. The part of Infinity War that will be different is that Peter won't be dusty he'll be with Tony and Nebula. You'll have to read more to see what the fix it would be for Endgame. I don't own Marvel at all, and as I sad in the summary don't read if you haven't seen Infinity War or Endgame.**

**Peter Stays-**

Peter, Tony and Nebula were just standing on Titan after the rest disappeared. Peter looked at Tony with fear in his face, "What did the Wizard mean by it being the only way?"

"I'm not sure kid." Peter looked around for the others, "I don't get it Mr. Stark where did everyone go?"

Peter sat on the ground and Tony sat down with him, but not sure what had happened.

That's when Nebula says, "He did it."

They looked over at her and she elaborated, "Thanos achieved wiping out half the Universe."

The words took a little bit to sink in. They eventually headed towards the Guardian's ship. They were able to get on, and start up the ship to go back to earth. Peter was shifting uneasily while the ship was moving and Tony looked at him worriedly.

"Kid you alright?" Tony saw how nervous the poor kid was. "I'm just having a bad feeling and it's making me worry. I don't know if Aunt May, Ned or even M.J. are still alive. Or even anyone else in my class."

"Yeah I know the feeling kid. I'm worried about the others but more importantly Happy, Rhodey and Pepper….especially Pepper. I promised her no more surprises and then this happens causing me to break the promise. Man this is all a mess huh kid?"

Peter nodded, then looked over at Nebula, "What about you Miss?"

She glared and practically snarls, "What about me?"

Peter didn't falter at all he just looked at her with his big, doe, brown eyes, "Is there anyone else that we don't know has been dusted or not that you're worried for?

Nebula's expression softened and her voice was less fierce now, "There's two more of the Guardians. I think they will be on earth with others that probably fought against Thanos. They are known as Rocket and Groot."

"So Blue what's your actual name?" Tony asked.

"My name is Nebula." She came and sat near Tony and Peter.

"So what's your story?"

Nebula gives him a look and Tony holds up his hands saying, "I'm just trying to start a conversation to get to know you better and it's better with me asking instead of the kid."

"Hey!"

"Don't deny it kid I know you were going to ask." Peter begins to pout a little bit as Nebula makes up her mind and begins to open up surprisingly.

"I was taken from my home planet by Thanos when I was small." She paused looking to see that the two of them were paying attention. "I met his other children on his ship but they were mere servants to him. My sister Gamora is the only thing he ever loved. He never liked me, he would have the two of us Spar and every time she won he would take me and replace a piece of me with machinery to make us equal. But I would keep losing and she would win, win, and win." She looked up and noticed Peter looking at her with concern and Tony looking like he was going to be sick.

She sighed continuing, "But then she betrayed our _'father' _joining up with other misfits, becoming a Guardian of the Galaxy. An yet he still loved her very much." Nebula cuts off, gets up suddenly and walks off wanting to be alone.

Tony and Peter look at each other and Peter smiles slightly practically telling Tony with just that smile that he was going to cheer her up.

Peter practically skipped out of the room. A few hours later he found the two of them laughing and being open with each other.

**10 Days Later:**

Tony and Peter were sitting near some glass window looking in space in front of them is a slightly broken Iron Man helmet.

Tony leans forward pressing a button to turn it on. It scans the two of them and when it completes Tony starts speaking.

"Hey Pep, this is the first time I contacted you since coming to space. Now I know that I'm late getting back but I'm trying. The kid and this blue chick is with in this space ship. I promise I'll try to get back. Kid you want to say something?" Tony turned to Peter.

The poor kid was super pale with not being able to get enough food for his big Metabolism. Peter smiles weakly and leans into Tony,

"Hi Miss Pots, I'm actually in space can you believe it? I have favor to ask you if it's no trouble. I need you to check on May and my two best friends Ned and M.J. I'm really worried about them. Thanks."

"Well Pep were ah gonna go now. I hope to see you soon….Love you." Tony then turned the helmet off and rapped his arm around a now shivering Peter.

"We'll get there soon Pete."

Peter smiles curling up a little bit saying, "I know we will."

**T.B.C**

**Author's note: So how's the first chapter. I know it's short but don't worry I'm hoping to make the next chapter longer. Please R&R.**


	2. Back to Earth

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it, you may want to cry at some point when reading this. I don't own Marvel at all.**

**Back to Earth:**

The remaining Avengers and Rocket were back at the compound. They had just met someone named Carol Danvers who was friends with Nick Fury. They were discussing on what the next thing they can do is. It's been at least twenty days since Thanos whipped half the universe from existence.

**(an: hey so this means that they don't know Tony is in space yet or something)**

Everything was a mess all over the place because of the snap, they had no idea whether or not Stark was alive. This made Rhodey sick with worry for his best friend.

Suddenly Happy came rushing in looking frazzled, when he saw Rhodey he rushed over to him completely ignoring the others.

It was mostly Cap he was avoiding though as they stared at the two who were very close to Tony.

"Happy calm down! Now tell me what's going on."

"Pepper just told me she's been getting messages from Tony. He's stuck in with the kid and some blue chick."

This caught the attention of the others that were in the room.

"Kid? What kid?" Steve questions not understanding what they were talking about.

Happy turned to glare angrily at him, "If you must Rogers, (he spat) when I'm talking about this particular kid…I'm talking about Spiderman."

"Spiderman is a kid?!" Steve exclaims in shock and a little bit of anger, "How old?"

"The kid is 15." A new voice says from the door.

They turned and there stood Pepper and a couple of teenagers, "Hey Pep, (Rhodey says) who are they?"

"They're the kid Peter's friends Ned and Michelle."

The girl spoke up, "My friends call me MJ." She crossed her arms.

Pepper then without a word rushed over to the monitors with an Iron Man helmet, hooking it up. The screen started to say loading messages…

Then 1st message appeared and started to play, when it finished they were all in shock. Pepper burst into tears.

"Pepper?" Rhodey asks.

"Peter's aunt. The kids and I went to their apartment….Peter's Aunt was one of the people that were dusted…"

"Man I should have kept him on the bus….why didn't I stop him. Oh he's going to be crushed when he finds out about his aunt. She's all he's got left." Ned crouched down with his head in his hands about to break down.

Pepper crouched down next, "Don't worry Ned you didn't know that he would get stuck in space and it's not your fault with what happened with his aunt."

"Yeah Loser you know how stubborn and selfless he already is when it comes to Spiderman. He won't blame anyone else for his aunt."

Ned looks up at MJ with teary eyes and smiled slightly at her, "Yeah I know and I want to look after him."

**(an: I'm not sure if these two are in character or not but I felt how they were acting right now would be good because they are worried about Peter.)**

The remaining Heroes felt really awkward watching the kids have their moment.

Then Pepper says, "We need to watch the latest video, Tony had sent more but I've already watched most of them. I haven't watched this one and I wanted you all to watch it with me. I'm worried about them and I think we need to get them here soon."

Rocket spoke for the first since the three came into the room, "I could try tracking the ship while your doing that."

Rocket walked off holding a device, while Pepper, Ned and Michele stared after him in shock. "Is that…"

Ned started but Cap cut him off saying, "We learned to just go with it, because apparently he's from space."

Ned stares at him and says, "If I wasn't worried sick right now…I would be freaking out that Captain America is speaking to me."

Ned procced to sequel until Michele slapped him, "Now's not the time."

"Here it is." Pepper says pulling up the latest message, _"This thing on?"_

Pepper gasped at how Tony looked then noticed Peter sitting a little bit away from him looking almost like death.

"Oh Tony, we got to get you two home soon."

Rocket is still tracking the ship but is trying to get it done fast with how bad the guy on the screen looked.

_"Hey Miss Potts…Pep. If you find this recording don't post it on the Social Media." Peter let out a weak laugh, he looked like he was going to pass out. He had a hoodie rapped around him to keep warm._

_"It's gonna be a real tear-jerker. I don't know if you're ever going to see these. I don't even know if you're…if you're still…Oh god, I hope so." _

_"Me too Mr. Stark but May, Ned and MJ." Peter pipes in weakly and waves at the camera._

Pepper had tears running down her face she was feeling bad for those two.

_"Today is day 21" _

_"Actually it's 22" Peter corrects._

_"Uh 22. You know, if it wasn't the for the existential terror…." _

The message continued until it ended and Pepper was full on crying with Rhodey trying to calm her down.

Suddenly, "I got it!" Rocket shouts in the back.

Everyone turns to him, I know where they are."

"Give me the coordinates I'll be able to fly out there and bring the ship in no time. I can survive in space without any protection."

Steve nods and they head outside, it was getting was getting dark by now.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon." Carol says and looks at Pepper with a smile of encouragement. Pepper smiles back having trust in her. 

She takes off into the sky and now all they have to do is wait.

**In Space with Tony, Peter and Nebula-**

Tony and Peter were sitting close to each other in the cock pit of the ship, Nebula watching them from afar.

Peter whimpered in pain from his stomach being empty and Tony trying to keep him comfortable. "I just want to go home Mr. Stark."

"Me to kid, me to."

They sat there for a little while fading fast when suddenly there's a bright light outside of the window. They stare at it and Peter asks, "Is that a shooting star?"

Then the light went down to reveal a women was behind the light. She smiles at them and goes under their ship and starts to push them to where they needed to go…home.

**T.B.C**

**Author's note: I know there's a cliffhanger, I don't like them either but this is a good way to end a chapter. Next chapter they will be on earth again. So originally I was going to have it that May would still be alive but then I realized that it would make sense with what I wanted to do. Also Peter did have a bad feeling so it made sense to ditch her. It's also an excuse for Peter to later live in the house that Tony and Pepper live in during endgame. Watch the movie if you have no idea what I'm talking about. Please R&R.**


End file.
